Sunny Comes Home
by Duchess Xanda
Summary: Sunny Baudelaire comes home after all these years.


Sunny walked around the ashes of the mansion. Her boots crunched underneath the shards of broken glass. Her black hair hung loose around her neck. She touched the locket that hung on her neck. They still haven't cleaned it up after all these years. She put her arms around her small round belly. Sunny was now two months into her pregnancy. She and her boyfriend had plenty of time before the baby was born to pick out names. She had deiced quickly on the names, if it was a girl it would be Miranda Eden,after her mother that she only knew for however brief of time or Isadora Zaire after she and her siblings dear friend, Isadora Duncan. For a boy it would be Daniel Jacob for her father and Klaus Daniel for her brother. She walked up to the once grand staircase and walked upon the step. She heard cracking underneath her, the charred wood collapsed under her weight. ''Omf.'' She landed on her bottom. She dusted off her black pants and rubbed her belly.

''Sorry little one for that fall.'' Sunny said to the unborn child. She saw something shiny in ashen rubble. It was her old teething ring. She rubbed her tongue along her teeth. When she was younger she very sharp teeth and bit everything. She no longer did that, and being that she had just turned seventeen she had learned quickly that biting people is not away get what you want. She laughed at the story that her sister, Violet told her. When she was just a tyke she bit a snake, it wasn't even deadly and everyone was freaking out about her playing with a snake. ''I should tell you that story when you're born baby.'' Sunny said to her belly. A little ringing bell came from nowhere. Sunny turned around and saw an envelope in small wicker basket. She went over to the basket and took out the letter. Sunny opened the letter.

_January 15th _

_ Dear Sunny, _

_ When you get this letter we will long gone._ (Sunny laughed at this.) _The night before the fire that claimed our lives we wrote this letter. You may have received a note the other day saying come to the ruins of the Baudelaire Mansion. If you are reading this then you are now at the mansion. Very good princess. Before the fire we put something very special something in a fireproof box hidden in your father's study (the room on the left of you standing) You will find a box with a combination lock on it. The combination is, 81936, we think that you should recognize these numbers. Open the box, and the rest is up to you. _

_Best Wishes, _

_Your loving parents _

Sunny couldn't believe, a letter from her parents. She blinked back tears and made the trip to the burnt out room. The study had been grand in its day. Charred furniture littered the ashy floor. Burnt books scattered the floor and petals floated down from the cherry trees that grew above the once massive mansion. She found the charred desk and the chair. There on the desk with papers still crisp from the fire long ago. Sunny took the lock in her hands and did the combination. The box clicked open, and Sunny looked inside. She picked up a golden watch that must have been her father's. Then picked up a picture of her parents. Her mother's vibrant eyes stared right back at her, while her father's sorrowful eyes looked in the opposite direction. Salty tears poured down her face and she fell weeping. Sunny pulled her self up and found a other piece of paper. She grouped around in the box and found a necklace, it was the same locket that she had on. She felt hot tears running down her face. She fell on the ground and cried until she fell asleep in the ruined mansion clutching the picture of her parents.

''Sunny, Sunny come on wake up.'' Sunny woke to the sound of a man's voice. She looked up and saw Gabriel standing over her.

''Oh Gabriel, my parents... this...'' Sunny never finished, she sobbed and sobbed. Gabriel took Sunny into his arms and rocked her back and fourth. When she finally quieted down, she fell back asleep. Gabriel carried her back to the small apartment and laid her down on the bed. _You are never going back there. Never._ Gabriel thought. He stroked Sunny's hair and kissed her on the cheek and went over to the kitchen and made themselves tea. _Must have been one hell of a homecoming._


End file.
